


OMEGAVERSE ATTACK ON TITAN PROMPT

by MaddieForTheFandoms11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Financial Issues, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Please Don't Hate Me, Poverty, Prompt Fic, Prostitution, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soulmates, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieForTheFandoms11/pseuds/MaddieForTheFandoms11
Summary: Prompt inside!!!PLEASE SOMEBODY WRITE THIS. THIS PROMPT HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE NOW AND I CAN'T WRITE TO SAVE A LIFE. I REALLY WANT SOMEONE TO WRITE THIS SO I CAN READ IT PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOUThe whole summary is inside, but basically Eren's an omega, Levi's an alpha, they're both in the military, Eren gets knocked up after they share a heat cycle, there's a LOT of angst, go check it out PLEASE for me???





	OMEGAVERSE ATTACK ON TITAN PROMPT

I know the Omegaverse thing can be kind of overused, but I LOVE reading Omegaverse fanfictions, and I had this idea for one that I hope someone will write. 

Levi is an alpha who is high ranking in the military, the strongest warrior alive. Eren is also in the military, but he's of a much lower rank, a foot soldier if you will, who just so happens to be a part of Levi's squad. Eren presents late as an omega, and I don't care if you want it to be slow burn or an instant get-together, but Levi shares Eren's heat and they become mates.

Here's where the angst comes in. Eren becomes pregnant, and before Levi has a chance to find out, Erwin, the head of the military branch and Levi's superior, calls Eren in to his office. He basically tells Eren to leave Levi because this would ruin him, or he would have the baby killed and then Eren would be immediately dismissed from the military. Eren doesn't want anyone to kill this baby, and he doesn't want to ruin Levi's life, so he takes Erwin's "advice" and he flees.

Flash forward several years later. Levi has been searching for Eren everywhere whenever he can. He knew Eren loved him, and he can't accept that Eren just wanted him for the sex, like Erwin and some others expect him to believe. Only Hanji believes him. She suspected something was up prior to Eren's sudden departure, and they both suspect foul play. 

Meanwhile, Eren does everything in his power to support his little boy, Evin. (Or you could spell it Evan. Or you could change it entirely. I just thought it was fitting cause it's kind of a blend of their names.) Which, in this world, is hard to do, especially if you're a single omega parent struggling to pay rent and feed your son. So he is forced to do the one thing he never thought he'd do: he becomes a prostitute. He hates it, but it is the only job he can get that pays enough for the two of them in this horrible place. 

You can choose however you want them to run into each other again. I was thinking maybe Levi and a few others were tasked to investigate a murder involving another high ranking officer of some sort, and he finds him at a seedy pub where he's conducting interviews or something since the murdered officer was a regular. It doesn't matter. But when they meet again, Eren is terrified because he doesn't know if Erwin will have his son killed now that Levi knows where he is. And Levi confronts him, because surely this isn't the reason Eren left. If they had stayed together, Levi's job in the military would have been more than enough to provide for Eren, way more than a job in a pub being groped and humiliated by drunk bastards was. Levi still doesn't know that he has a son. Plus, Levi's mother was an omega prostitute, so he knows how hard it can be. It makes no sense to him why Eren left so suddenly, especially after becoming mates.

I don't really care where you'd go from here, but I'd love for it to have a happy ending. Erwin is obviously the bad guy in this AU, so maybe make him pay in some way? And Evin/Evan/their son I feel like should look a lot like Levi. Maybe Levi actually met him without knowing who he was on the street or something, and his instincts are screaming at him but he doesn't know why. Idk. 

Well that's it. Please, SOMEONE WRITE THIS!!! I am DYING to read it and I can't finish a story to save a life. It doesn't have to be exactly the same, you can take liberties, although it would be nice if you kept it to the same plotline. Thanks!!!! 


End file.
